


Secrets

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate Box 2020, Dark, Exchange Assignment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, First Time, Incest, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: They’d meant to keep her hidden, and they’d sent him away to train with Uncle Luke before the pregnancy had started to show.Kylo Ren knows something about Rey that Rey herself does not. His knowledge does not stop him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



She doesn’t know.

“Ben…” she whispers. Her expression twists into a watery smile, pain and pleasure mixed, as he enters her for the first time.

 _No, not Ben. My name is Kylo Ren,_ he thinks but does not say. She’s virginally tight; it takes supreme effort not to come instantaneously into her wet heat as soon as he bottoms out. He grinds his teeth, jaw aching as he struggles to maintain control.

They’d meant to keep her hidden, and they’d sent him away to train with Uncle Luke before the pregnancy had started to show. He was never supposed to know, but their haste had been unseemly. _Become a Jedi,_ they’d said as they’d sent him packing offworld. _You have a great destiny to fulfill, Ben._

It was so much stinking bantha poodoo. Even at the tender age of ten, he’d thought this.

In the end, the Force guided him to her anyway. He found her scavenging bits of tech in a graveyard of Star Destroyers on the desert backwater planet of Jakku. She was alone and friendless, practically a slave, and she was ignorant of her heritage. She knew nothing of the sublime power in her blood.

Seducing her was almost laughably easy.

“Just breathe. Don’t forget to breathe,” he says. Then he begins to thrust.

He feels everything she feels—the weight of his body as it undulates above her, the thick flesh sliding back and forth, back and forth, inside of her, his tip pressing against her cervix so perfectly that they cannot help but groan in unison. And he transfers everything he feels right back to her—the shape of her laid out vulnerably beneath him, the unabashed welcome as she grows accustomed to taking him deeply, as she starts responding in earnest. Rearing up, dominant and rancor-fierce, she flips him over so that now she is on top and he is below—she grasps the sides of his face with the palms of her hands, claiming his mouth with hers—

He climaxes when she does. Exquisite. They kiss and shake together as he pours himself into her.

 _Was it like this when she was conceived?_ he wonders as the afterglow of orgasm subsides. Was it like this when his mother and his uncle surrendered themselves to the forbidden and made love to each other while his father was away?

No, Rey doesn’t know that she’s both his cousin and his half-sister, and no, Kylo Ren will not tell her.

At least not yet.

END

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Translation into Russian by Sombredancer [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9122450).
> 
> (2) Posted to the exchange on January 10, 2020.


End file.
